starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rossi Hanlon
History Rossi Hanlon was born about two years after the Galactic Concordance Treaty was signed. She had the misfortune of being born into a sect of the Malkite Poinsoners, an ancient order of deadly and wanted assassins. Her early years consisted of almost nothing else besides training to become one of most deadly assassin's in the galaxy, and ultimately the heir to the particular sect she belonged to as she was the only child of it's leader. That all changed one fateful month in 17 ABY, when an agent from the Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group would be dispatched to infiltrate and dismantle the sect from the inside. The agent did just that. Within weeks the sect was in ruins, most of it's members dead or fighting among themselves. Rossi would never forget when her father attacked the ATOG agent and his team, she'd watched and was certain that the agent hand't wanted to kill her father, but he'd been left no choice. Then the rest of the ATOG team arrived and tried to kill her, as well. The Agent had protested, argued, and in the end turned on his own team, taking them down to spare her life. He then stole a Malkite transport, and dropped her off at an orphanage on the nearby planet of Ralltiir before disappearing back into the void. After a few years on Ralltiir, Rossi found herself falling in with a gang that called themselves the Ralltiir Tigers. She'd learned the art of slicing and fell in love with it and the opportunities that it presented her. Drawing upon the discipline and endurance that had been ingrained in her since birth, she quickly mastered the art and became one of the top slicers on the planet. Eventually, the Tiger's started to become radicalized and reminded Rossi too much of the Malkite Poinsoner sect she'd grown up in. Wanting nothing to do with that life, she gathered what belongings and riches she could call her own and took to the stars in search of other opportunities. She would eventually hear of a crew being put together for a big-time job, and intercepted the invite that had been sent to a high-profile slicer. Rossi tried to impersonate the other slicer, and was astonished when the leader of the crew turned out to be the very ATOG agent that had taken down the Poisoner sect and spared her life. She almost fell out of the deception in surprise, but was later found out by the crew anyway. Thankfully they had been impressed with her skills and allowed her to continue the job. After revealing to Vague who she was and how thankful she was to him, Rossi would ask to stay on with him and his crew, flying on the Veiled Bedlam from job to job across the galaxy. Personality and Traits Rossi has seen and experienced much of the horror that the galaxy has to offer. She is an observer who thinks and feels deeply, but someone who withholds judgement until she has looked over all the evidence. As a friend she is fiercely loyal. Due to her traumatic past, she did not experience a standard upbringing and she will sometimes overcompensate for this by trying to act in a way she feels is expected of her, rather than expressing her own genuine feelings. This is most commonly displayed in social situations. She is both physically and mechanically gifted. Rossi is an excellent acrobat, proficient in several forms of self-defense, martial arts, and both formal and informal dance. Since a young age, she has possessed an affinity with machines and electronics, something she embraced and has come to master. Rossi's appearance is often two-sided. In private or in the line of work she favors modest, practical utility style clothing. When going out or in social settings, though, she is known to overcompensate to the other side with very trendy and girly attire. She is also something of a pack-rat and collects an assortment of trinkets during her travels. Skill and Abilities Equipment * Snub-blaster Appearances Closed Threads Active Threads Star Wars: Through the Never Category:Vague